


Bets and Broken Bones

by ActingItUp



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, Hospitalization, M/M, nothing too bad I promise, overprotective boyfriend davey jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActingItUp/pseuds/ActingItUp
Summary: Based on the prompt "person A ends up in the hospital for some reason and person B comes to visit" given to me by @onstagesport on tumblr





	Bets and Broken Bones

“Jack!”

  
Davey ran into the room to see Jack lying in the hospital bed with a sling on his arm. He looked tired and his hair was a mess.

  
“Davey, hey!” Jack’s smile was as chipper as ever though he sounded as tired as he looked.

  
“Race texted me and I…” Davey trailed off, staring at Jack and trying to catch his breath. “What the _hell_ happened?”

  
“Oh, uh…” Jack looked down at his arm. “I think it’s broken. But I’m waiting on the x-rays.”

  
Davey sighed loudly. “Jack,” he groaned. “I mean what _happened_.” He sat down in the chair next to Jack’s bed. He ached to reach out and push Jack’s hair back out of his face, to hug him, to slap him for not immediately calling him.

  
“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t let you know when it happened,” Jack said, as if reading Davey’s mind. “I was in pain and Race was with me and the last thing on my mind was where my phone was.”

  
They stared at each other for a moment. Jack seemed to be silently begging Davey to not make him say what happened.

  
“And?”

  
“ _And?_ ”

  
“Yeah, _and_. How did you end up ‘in pain’ in the first place?” Davey sat back in the chair and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. He thought, for a moment, that this must be why everyone always called him a 'Mother Hen’.

  
Jack grimaced and turned his attention to the tv that hung on the wall in front of the bed. “Does it matter?”

  
“Well, people don’t just spontaneously break their arms so if you’re the first, I’d like to document the occasion,” Davey replied dryly.

  
“You know, Davey, you never used to be so sarcastic.”

  
“I learned from the best.”

  
Jack laughed. “Gee, I’m touched.”

  
Davey, despite himself, smiled. “Jack, what did Race make you do?”

  
“Race can’t make me do any-”

  
“Money is a pretty good motivator.”

  
Jack was silent for a moment, then sighed. “Okay, okay. He bet me $50 to jump from the fire escape onto the dumpster in the alley,” he said in a rush, still not looking at Davey.

  
“Jack, are you insane!?” Davey abruptly stood up, causing Jack to jump. He winced and rubbed his injured arm.

  
“Shit, Davey! It was $50 for a two story jump! It didn’t seem like a big deal!”

  
“You could have broken your legs! Or your neck!”

  
“You’re overreacting, Dave.”

  
“You’re _under_ -reacting!” Jack looked at Davey then, noting how red his face was. He was obviously angry, but there was something more behind his eyes. 

  
Fear.

  
“David. _Davey_. I’m sorry, okay?” Jack wanted to reach out to him. If he’d been on the side of the bed with his good arm, he would have.

  
Jack’s soft tone caused Davey’s hard stance to ease up. He sat back down and took a deep breath, not meeting Jack’s gaze.

  
“Please don’t let Race talk you in to doing stupid shit like this,” Davey whispered.

  
Jack blinked. “Did… did you just say 'shit’?” He smiled, hoping to lighten the tense mood.

  
Rolling his eyes, Davey crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh, shut up.”

  
Jack knew the words had no real bite behind them. Tension diffused. “David Jacobs, I’m going to have to tell your mother about your use of language,” he teased.

  
“My mother will be more angry that you broke your arm for a bet. I hope that $50 puts a dent in your hospital bill.” Davey smiled again, mentally high-fiving himself for the clever comeback.

  
Jack opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again with a frown. He sulked for a moment as Davey laughed.

  
“You know what, Jacobs? When I get out of here–”

  
“I really hope I wasn’t about to hear some sexual threat,” Race said as he walked into the room holding a tray of food. He smirked at Davey.

  
Davey’s face turned red and he opened his mouth to reply, but all Jack could focus on was the food.

  
“Is that for me? I’m starving to death over here.” He reached out to Race with his good hand.

  
“Yeah, I had to give some nurses the slip, but getting you a decent cafeteria meal is the least I could do.” Race set the tray down on Jack’s lap. “A turkey sandwich and chocolate pudding. You’re welcome.” He sat at the foot of the bed smiling at the other two boys.

  
“Hey Davey, did Jacky tell you what happened?” Race asked excitedly.

  
Davey glared at him. “Yeah. And you’re gonna end up with a broken arm too if this ever happens again.”

  
Jack stifled a laugh, almost choking on his food, and Race raised his hands in surrender.

  
“Jeeze, Jacky, you’re boyfriend’s a little violent.”

  
“Maybe I like him a little bossy, huh?”

  
“ _Jack!_ ”

  
“What!?”

  
Race laughed as Davey hit Jack on the shoulder, apparently forgetting the injury. Jack swore up a storm and Davey frantically tried to apologize.

  
“You guys are too much,” Race grinned.


End file.
